


A Different Start

by DancingLilies



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Friendship, Gen, Merlin is a Little Shit, Some angst, Uther is a dick, arthur is also trying his best, chapters are insanely short, like a hypocritical dick, merlin is trying his best okay?, who am i kidding a lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingLilies/pseuds/DancingLilies
Summary: Uther Pendragon knew there were some threats he could not hope to defeat without magic and so when he heard of the most powerful sorcerer, he naturally searched for him. Now, years and years later, Arthur finds a man in the deepest part of the dungeons whilst wandering around.





	1. can't start a fire without a spark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i recently realized that ao3 did not keep the italics to show that emrys was speaking! so sorry to those who may have been confused

He hadn't thought that being crown prince would require all this work. Money to count and problems to solve for their subjects (why they weren't able to figure out which cow belonged to whom was beyond him) and sorcerers to capture – it was all so much. When he was king, he would be sure to make at least some of the advisors do the work. After all, he would be the ruler of the land. Why should he be stuck inside looking at paper the whole day?

Arthur brought his robe closer to his body and shivered. In hindsight, maybe he shouldn't have gone strolling around the castle at night, but it now seemed to be the only time he could ever get to himself. Besides, if he got sick, he could always go to Gaius and beg for a cure. He seemed to have a potion for everything and if he didn't, it just meant that Arthur could laze about in his bed for a few days and torment George. If George could even be tormented. The man seemed like he could–

His train of thought was interrupted by the sudden silence he had stumbled upon. While it may have been the middle of the night, the castle was hardly ever still. The night servants were always running about (quietly, of course) and the guards would be patrolling the hallways (less quietly – armor made quite the sound). But there were no servants here, and Arthur couldn't hear any clanking of chain mail nearby. The corridor ahead of him wasn't even lit – he would have to take the torch he was standing next to if he wanted to continue his stroll.

As this was a place Arthur had never before been to, of course he took the torch and went on his way – this time paying more attention to his surroundings.

It was when he started going down stairs that he began to consider that he may have made a mistake and maybe this wasn't the best time to explore unknown places. But it was too late now to turn back, and if he did, then he would have to live with himself for being a cowardly girl, and he most certainly did not wear petticoats. However, it wouldn't be spineless to call out – some might even call it intelligent!

"Hello?" And no, he most definitely did not shudder when his voice echoed back.

When no one answered back, Arthur took a few tentative steps forward–

–And almost dropped his torch when a figure of a person came into view. On a closer look, however, the person seemed to be slumped over and chained to the wall. Clearly, he wasn't any threat at the moment.

The shock died off in a minute, and Arthur became bored once again. After all, one could only look at a sleeping person before losing interest, and Arthur wasn't known for his patience.

"Hey!" He called (quietly). "Wake up!" His efforts were rewarded by a small groan and some movement, but nothing more. "Hey! I'm the prince, you can't disobey me," he said as he rattled the bars with one hand.

The person jolted and lifted their head in order to make eye contact. Arthur moved his torch closer in an attempt to make out some of their appearances, but they were so covered in dirt that he could make out nothing save for blue eyes.

"Who are you? Why're you chained up?" Normally Arthur would not be making conversation with prisoners, but he was quite curious. The person didn't look dangerous, and yet they were in the deepest part of the castle. There was something going on that Arthur couldn't see, and he hated that.

The person paused, before opening their mouth. All that came out was a small whisper of breath, and they closed their mouth again.

"Sorry, what was that?" Arthur looked closely at their mouth, which is why he did not yelp when he heard the person reply while not moving their mouth.

_Emrys. My name is Emrys._

"How did you do that!" Arthur paused while he thought about it, and then kicked the cell. "Are you a sorcerer?"

_Yes._

Arthur clapped his hands to his ears before glaring. "Get out of my head," he hissed. "I'll have you burned."

_If the King wanted me dead he would have killed me ages ago. I'm sure I look terrible, but not quite like a corpse_ yet. Emrys smiled and tilted his - by now Arthur could tell - head.

"Yes, well," Arthur smirked. "You're not his son, are you?" At the lack of response, he nodded. "Thought so. Now, if you don't mind - and by that, I mean that I really couldn't care less if you did mind - I'll be on my way now. I hope you enjoy your night, for it surely will be your last!" He turned around and had taken a few steps before the voice of Emrys stopped him.

_I really don't think it will be my last, Pendragon._

Arthur spun on his heels and gaped at him. He quickly schooled his expression ("Royalty does not gape, Arthur") and asked the man what he meant in a not-so-polite manner.

Laughter sounded in his head (which was something that was quite strange) and Emrys answered. _Uther has kept me in this hellhole for years and there has never been a time when he has not needed my help. Your kingdom is constantly under attack and most of the time magic is the only way that can save both it and you. Your life has been saved by magic more than you can attempt to imagine._

"You lie," Arthur scoffed, although inwardly he worried at the truth of the statement. "My father knows how cruel and evil magic is. He would rather die than use it to his advantage. You're just trying to get me to turn against him."

_Perhaps_. Emrys leaned back against the wall. _But you'll never know for sure._

And no matter how much more Arthur shouted and begged, he would not reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "dancing in the dark" - bruce springsteen


	2. let em laugh while they can

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i recently realized that ao3 did not keep the italics to show that emrys was speaking! so sorry to those who may have been confused

Arthur couldn't get the conversation he had had last week out of his mind. It kept on replaying, and no matter how he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of what Emrys had meant. When his father had called for a woman in the lower town to be executed for sorcery, Arthur had had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't blurt out, "But what about the man in the deepest part of the castle? What about the man who says you've been using his magic indirectly?"

So, as a result, it really was no surprise when Arthur snuck back to Emrys' cell during the night. "What did you mean?" He called out. "I order you to tell me."

_Haven't you figured out that orders don't work on me, Pendragon? I am immune to them, shall we say._ At Arthur's glare, he added, _But I wouldn't be prone to answering your questions, if you ask any._

Arthur's glare intensified, but he soon gave way to his curiosity. "What did you mean by implying that my father had used your magic? What was your purpose in telling an obvious falsehood?"

_I did not lie, Pendragon. I have been lying in this dank cell for years, and not once has Uther tried to kill me. He's threatened it many, many times, but he never actively tried anything. I−_

"But why would he use magic? Why would he use something that he's declared to be evil, something he has killed many a child over?" Arthur was getting frustrated, because his father would not use something he killed others for using. His father was a fair king.

Emrys smiled, and this smile was also a falsehood. _Your father is not just, nor is he kind. He doesn't understand magic, and he knew he could never hope of controlling it. So he outlawed it, on pain of death. He wishes to be the most powerful man in the kingdom, and so when he heard of Emrys, the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the land-_ Arthur looked like he was about to say something, but stopped himself after a look from him.

_He naturally captured me. And ever since, he has used my magic − my magic − as a way of crushing all opposition and threats. You owe your life to me, Pendragon. You owe me many times over._

Arthur shook his head. "You can't − you −"

After a few seconds pause, he tacked on, "How did he know you were the most powerful sorcerer to walk the land? You don't seem the type to boast about it. Did someone sell you out?"

_No one needed to sell me out. There's a prophecy regarding me − a Druid prophecy − that foretells that I shall be the guardian of the Once and Future King, the king destined to unite the lands of Albion._

Arthur guessed what Emrys was about to say. "My father believes himself to be that king?"

He nodded. _Wrongly, of course. Uther Pendragon could never be the Once and Future King. He doesn't realize that Emrys must also show complete loyalty to him, not just protect him from all dangers._

"So who is the Once and Future King?" He couldn't keep himself from asking. Emrys just smiled in response.

 

* * *

 

They hadn't noticed. And somehow that seemed worse than the actual betrayal. They hadn't noticed the strange actions, the lack of laughter.

Now his father lay dead on the floor of the throne room, and Morgana (golden eyes and hardened mouth) had claimed the throne for herself.

Arthur was running through the corridors with a band (too small a band − he had lost too many) of his knights hot on his heels. He didn't know where he was headed, just that he had to get away. His father had always taught him that the kingdom would forever take priority. If the outcome wouldn't be in his favor, then he needed to escape in order to live for the day that he could take back Camelot.

"Sire!" One of his men shouted. "There is no way out over here. We need to turn around!"

But Arthur didn't listen. He now knew where his feet were taking him, and this would work. It had to work. It wasn't long before he saw the man, and he slowed his pace. "I − we need your help. Please."

_If you would let me out, I'd be happy to help._ He wasn't sure if the knights could hear Emrys, but he was past the point of caring.

"Leon," he barked. "Try and get the cell open."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "the joke" - brandi carlile


	3. remember those walls i built

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i recently realized that ao3 did not keep the italics to show that emrys was speaking! so sorry to those who may have been confused

_You don't have to worry about committing treason._ Emrys had come up behind him, silently, (and no, he did not jump) and had correctly guessed his thoughts. Or perhaps..?

"Get out of my head," he growled. "Talk normally or don't talk at all."

_I'm afraid I can't do that. Thanks to your dear father, I don't think I'll be able to speak normally again._ Emrys sat down beside him, and Arthur tried to pretend he didn't see his knights looking at him suspiciously.

"You speak treason," he said, but only for keeping up appearances.

_I am treason. Why not go all the way? Besides, you're king now. Your father isn't, you are. I'm not speaking ill of you, of the current king._

"Thanks to Mor- her, I'm not even king now. And regardless of who's king, it's still treason to speak ill of past kings."

_I bet Morgana is speaking ill of Uther. It doesn't matter, Pendragon. He's dead, and he'll never know._ Emrys stood back up. _I think I'll go and explore our surroundings._ Any protest Arthur might have had was silenced by a wave of Emrys' hand, and Arthur was left to mutter about idiotic sorcerers who shouldn't go off to explore when they were prisoners.

"Sire." Arthur glanced up to see Kay staring at him. "Sire, we're concerned. The man, Emrys, he's a sorcerer. The most powerful sorcerer to walk the land, if he's to be believed. And yet you just talk to him! Let him walk around unchained, as if he won't stab us while we're sleeping."

"As if he'd need to wait until we're sleeping to kill us. He saved us, and I intend to have him help us get back my kingdom. If we chain him up - and do any of you see any magic containing chains lying around? - he won't be able to help us. We'll just have to be alert and-"

_Or you could just, I don't know, trust me._ Emrys was standing at the edge of the clearing they had camped out in, and judging by the flinches his knights gave, Arthur guessed that they had heard him too.

 

* * *

 

"What did you mean, that you would never be able to talk normally ever again?" Arthur had offered to take first watch, much to the protests of the knights.

_Uther Pendragon pulled out my tongue a few years after he had imprisoned me. The way I'm talking to you is generally only able to be done warlock to warlock, but they don't call me the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the land for nothing._ Emrys glanced at Arthur. _I'm glad you came down into the dungeons. It's been nice being able to talk to someone other than the guards._

Arthur glanced over at the man sitting next to him. "Could you … that is to say, could you maybe do some, you know," he lowered his voice, looking at his knights to be sure they were asleep. "Magic?"

Emrys' laugh echoed in his head. (and this time, Arthur decided that it wasn't completely unpleasant) _I live to serve, Your Majesty_. And he held out his hand towards the fire. His eyes glowed gold (but maybe that was just a trick of the light) and the fire moved. It became a cavalry, galloping to a winged dragon that breathed fire fish, leaping and twirling through the air as if it was water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "halo" - beyonce


	4. i just want you to know who i am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i recently realized that ao3 did not keep the italics to show that emrys was speaking! so sorry to those who may have been confused

They had been in the woods for almost two weeks before Morgana's forces found them. In hindsight, perhaps they should have moved camp more, but there was no point worrying about that now.

_Arthur!_ He looked towards the sorcerer running by his side. _Arthur, keep running. I'll keep back._ And before he could protest, Emrys had stopped and held his hands out in front of him. He turned his head to look at Arthur. _Keep running! I'll not die just for you to be captured and killed._

Arthur shook his head and pushed himself to go faster. It would be alright, he reasoned. Emrys was the most powerful sorcerer to ever grace the earth. He should be able to stand up against a few (more than a few) knights. (he would never mention to anyone that he was worried)

He stopped running when he could no longer hear the loud crashing through trees. There was only one other knight who stopped with him.

"Bedivere!" He barked. "Where are the others?" His knight wouldn't look at him and inside, Arthur could feel his heart falling. "Bedivere?"

"Sir Leon is with Emrys, and Sirs Kay and Tristan . . . they fell behind."

Arthur nodded, and tried not to let the emotion show on his face. "Leon is with Emrys, then? Alright. Good. We'll wait here then, for ten minutes." Bedivere didn't need to ask what they would do if after ten minutes had passed and Leon and Emrys still hadn't shown up.

"Sire!" They could hear after only a few minutes had gone by. "Sire, please, it's Emrys!" Bedivere jumped to his feet immediately, drawing his sword. (and it didn't matter if he was no match for the sorcerer) (a knight never fled from a fight) He pretended to not notice that his prince had also jumped up, with his sword still sheathed by his side.

Before either Bedivere or Arthur could take a step forward, however, Leon burst through the trees, with a bundle in his arms. He glanced at Bedivere, but his gaze slid quickly to Arthur. "Sire!" He gasped out. "I don't - I don't know what happened. He just . . . fell." He knelt, laying the sorcerer gently down at his feet. "I checked for injuries, but I couldn't find any that would explain his sudden unconsciousness."

Arthur knelt down by Leon, and Bedivere couldn't understand how they could be so worried for a sorcerer.

"Emrys." Arthur grasped his shoulders and shook them. "Emrys. Wake up. I'm your prince, and I order you to wake up." There was a small groan that Bedivere could tell didn't come from either Arthur or Leon. And then the sorcerer sat up. Or tried to, that is. Arthur pushed him back down. "Don't sit up. Wait a bit until you know you won't pass out again."

Emrys gave a small smile, and spoke in their minds. _I'm fine, really. I just haven't used that much magic in a long time. I'm a bit out of practice._ Bedivere snorted at that. (so they were with a sorcerer who could use enough magic to kill them, but not enough to fight off their foes) (that was extremely comforting) If anyone heard him, they didn't take notice. Arthur was fussing over Emrys, and Leon was hovering anxiously at his side.

"Sir Leon," Bedivere said later, when Arthur was busy conversing (if it could be called that) with Emrys. "You didn't trust him earlier. What changed?" He didn't say what he meant. (Leon had been alone with Emrys for a few minutes) (just enough time to be possessed)

Leon looked up at the stars for a bit, as if they had the answer. "When he was fighting Morgana's men, he was terrifying. With a glance, ten men flew back twenty paces. With a wave, trees fell and the men were instantly crushed.

"Have you seen him with Arthur? Sometimes the prince asks him to perform magic, and he makes lights float, flowers grow, and butterflies appear. It's like he's giving his most treasured possession to the person he most trusts. He might be the most powerful sorcerer, and I certainly believe it. But he can't fake the smile when watching Arthur staring awestruck at his magic."

There was nothing Bedivere could say to that. So instead, he nodded, and slipped into his bedding.

Perhaps Leon was right. Maybe Emrys just enjoyed sharing the company of two of Camelot's knights and her prince. But nonetheless, he would keep his eye on him. There was something that didn't add up.

He couldn't determine what it was before sleep claimed him, and by the time he woke up, he had completely forgotten why he had misgivings about Emrys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "iris" - goo goo dolls


	5. the person falling here is me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i recently realized that ao3 did not keep the italics to show that emrys was speaking! so sorry to those who may have been confused

Sometimes he had dreams of Before. Sometimes he dreamed of laughter and trees and a warm fire. But when he woke up, he couldn't remember anything.

He couldn't remember anything except for a sense of happiness.

And so he didn't feel guilty weaving an enchantment around the knights. He didn't feel guilty pretending to follow them around when in actuality he was leading them.

Besides, he reasoned to himself, it was partly their fault. They had followed Uther, and they had helped capture the countless warlocks and witches. They were the ones who had never once thought to dissuade Uther from his wrong ideas.

(and sir kay had been one of the two knights who had held him down when uther had shoved tongs straight from the fire into his mouth) (but that didn't matter anymore, because sir kay was dead) (he was dead and he would never be able to hurt anyone anymore)

The only one he was entirely truthful to was the Once and Future King. The Once and Future King was the only one who deserved his truth, his trust, his everything.

(everything he could give him, that is)

 

* * *

 

It was a little less than a fortnight later when they stumbled across a town. Sir Leon had said they had made it into Escetir; had crossed the border merely a day ago. Arthur couldn't determine whether it was good news or not. Camelot had never been on good terms with Cenred, and if he found her knights on his land... Arthur preferred not to think about what might happen. On the other hand, until Morgana allied with Cenred, she wouldn't be able to attack them out here.

All in all, they were neither safe nor in danger. As long as the villagers welcomed them, they could stay here for a bit and make a plan of attack.

The villagers more than welcomed them. They appeared to be overjoyed by visitors, particularly royal ones. And although the knights had worried that they would be turned over to Cenred, it appeared as if the town had no alliances whatsoever. It was small enough and far too close to the border for Cenred to pay it any mind, and Camelot had considered it too risky to invade a town that produced little more than could sustain the villagers.

And yet... There was something strange here. He couldn't place it, and he knew his knights felt it as well.

(the villagers watched them, yes, but they studied emrys)

"Do you know this place, then?" Arthur sat by Emrys and handed a bowl of porridge to him. "You seem to recognize it."

Emrys turned his head to him. I _don't know. It's as if… it's as if there's a part of me here. Not anymore, of course. But there used to be something here, something of mine._ He sighed, handing the bowl back to Arthur. _I already ate, but thank you. You'd best get back to Sirs Leon and Bedivere. They're looking for you._

Arthur stood, nodding to the man at his feet. "Thank you. You won't be joining us?" Emrys shook his head, not looking away from the log he had been staring at since Arthur had sat down with him.

_I believe they wish to speak to you alone, and I'd like some time by myself._

He nodded once again and strode off, running into the knights a moment later. They didn't appear worried, but then again, they had long been skilled in the art of courtly affairs.

"Sire," Leon spoke after receiving a nod from Arthur. "There is a man here who claims to have information on Emrys. He says," he glanced at Bedivere. "He says that Emrys was born here."

 

* * *

 

What he had said to Arthur hadn't necessarily been a lie. There was a part of him here, and it wasn't here anymore. It wasn't, however, his anymore. It was Merlin's. And Emrys wasn't Merlin anymore.

He hadn't been for a long time now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "dreams" - the cranberries


End file.
